dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Wandlore/Ministers and their Wands
The Art of Wandlore:Ministers and their Wands Welcome, to the next page of this magical book. On this page we shall be assessing the World Ministers and their wands. The British Isles ' ''Cornelius Fudge Cornelius Fudge was Minister of Magic between 1990-1996. In this time he stood as Minister of Magic and Stylish Wizard of the Year (1995). He was also awarded the Order of Merlin 1st Class. Fudge was the owner of 11 inch Willow wooded Porlock Mane hair. We can judge that Fudge was not a brave man, so why a willow wand I hear you ask? The truth is we shall never know. Maybe he had great potential but never had time to fulfill it. And I think we all know about Porlock Mane hair do we not my friends? This wand is good at deception and doesn't enjoy direct confrontation. I think that sums up old Cornelius Fudge quite well do you not? Rufus Scrimgeour Rufus Scrimgeour was the successor of Fudge. He was Minister for the very short time of a year. Before being appointed to this job he was head of the Auror office. He spent most of his life fighting Dark Wizards and this evidently lead to his death. Rufus was the owner of a 10 inch Kneazle Whiskered, Blackthorn wand. We see that this suited Rufus well. Can you guess why? Yes, correct. He did have a fiery attitudes and we see that he was a fighter, a warrior if one wishes. We also see that he was paired with a suitable core. It worked well with Rufus and did show in his work. Kingsley Shacklebolt Kingsley was a great Minister. Again he was a Auror for some time and after fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts he became Minister. Many agree he was a great and powerful wizard. If you, the reader are familiar with this amazing man you will all know what wand he had. If you didn't then you should know. Shame on you. He was the proud owner of a Dragon Heartstring wand. This showed he was powerful. The wand wood was Black Walnut, this fits greatly with Kingsley because it's again a powerful wand wood and it's incredibly hard to master. This worked well with Kingsley as his companion and friend. Charles Linch WIP Nimue Edeson Nimue was a leader, a good leader some say. She was our Minister before this 'War' started and stepped down at it's start. She was the proud wielder of a Holly wand that hugged a Dragonheart string. This wand was about 10' inch in size. We know that this means she was a powerful person with a fiery personality. As for the Holly wood that's a different thing isn't it dear reader? This means she may have had a deep down anger somewhere in her heart. And we know that the Holly wand tends to go for people who wish to overcome their impetuosity. We hope that it still serves her well to this day. Einar Faris Einar, in my opinion the bravest and most courageous person in my life time. He was an extraordinary wizard and this is shown in his actions and his wand. Einar Faris in his lifetime was the owner of two wands. The first being a Acacia/Blackthorn hybrid, 10 1/2" inches and a Re'em horn corn. Truly extraordinary wouldn't you agree? The Acacia wood first shows that he was great at magic, a true master of it. And mixed with the outstanding power of the warrior wood showed that he was brave and great. The core, a strange core indeed. Re'em horn? This again was a warrior's core that showed that he was a fighter, and so he did to the very end. The second wand 10 inches, Mahogany wood clutching a Manticore spike. This again showed that he was a confident dueler as this wand core has so much raw firepower that it can be dangerous even in strong hands, this was not the case with Einar. The wand wood also a rarity is a very exclusive wood. This is a great wand for Transfiguration and served Einar well till his untimely death. Estella Tyrrell Estella had large shoes to fill after the death of such a great one. Many would agree, and many would disagree. What ever one thinks we can analyse what kind of woman she was. Well her wand was Ebony, Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches. It seems many Ministers had the Dragon Heartstring wand and we see that this is a great and powerful core. We see that she had an Ebony wand. The wand must have been very, very beautiful indeed. We know that the owners of these wand are good at combat and Transfiguration. She may have been a cocky Minister as these wand wielders are very happy with themselves. Brandon Smith Our current Minister and a great one indeed in my eyes. He is the proud of a 10.5" inch, Beech and Hippocampus Scale wand. I believe that this suits his personality excellently - having met his on one or more occasion- he is a open minded genius who hopefully will be a long and great Minister. Now lets get back to his wand. Well we know Beech wands hate being used by the narrow-minded and intolerant. It has been used greatly by Brandon and has cast amazing spells in his time. He is one of high intellect Brandon is. We see this in his wand core. A cool and has an elusive mind. He seems to be a more mentally controlled wizard that wishes to seek out the secrets of his mind. Unlike many others he also seems to be a more defensive Minister. May he be in his position for a long time 'France ' Georges Clement Georges Clement was for many a great and powerful leader. He showed the rest of the wizarding world that France was a country not to be messed with. He was the proud owner of a Mahogany, Phoenix Feather, 9 and 1/2" inch wand. We know that Mahogany is a rare wandwood that is gifted in the noble art of Transfiguration. We know that the Phoenix Feather wand can sometimes act on it's own accord, this may be the answer for some scandals that George may have committed. But one shouldn't spread gossip. Jean Pierre Monvoir A truly great Minister that didn't disappoint George. She was a great leader and an idol to many. Hhe was the wielder of a powerful Ebony wand. This must have been pretty with it's polished black shaft. He must have been a happy man because he owned an Ebony wand, he's also, again, gifted in Transfiguration much like her pre assessor. This wand measured around 10 inches. I have been generously given files on Jean from the French Ministry. We can also see that the core was Dragon Heartstring. A powerful wandcore that many think is the perfect suit for a powerful Minister. Jacques Boulongue Not much is known about Jacques. There has been many debate on his leadership by many Ministries in the world. One thing we do know is his wand. He was the owner of a Fir wand equipped with Kelpie Mane that was about 7" inches in length. He was the first Minister in a long long time to own an 'inferior' wand core. But we know better don't we? There are not such things as 'inferior' cores. They are just less commonly known to much. We know that the core is one for dulling, and lucky for Jacques his home was close to a source of water (The Lac du Bourget) so he must have cast some wonderful spells there. We also know that the Fir wand is the survivor’s wand. I for one don't know what mortal peril he must have been through but it must have been life changing. Genevieve Bellefleur Genevieve Bellefleur is the first female Président de la Magié. She is truly an amazing woman. I have met her on one occasion and she is kind, loving and beautiful. She is the proud holder of a 13" inch, Veela Hair, Rosewood wand. She owns a strange wand as not much is known about it's porpities. Even I, a Wand Master don't know much about it. So we must base it of her personality. Rosewood is a pretty wood, giving off a sweet smell much like it's owner Genevieve. We also know that the Veela Hair core can create dazzaling charms and spells. We don't know who was the donor of the hair. There is many speculation. Her aunt, grandmother but I for one believe it's her mother thought I really should ask. '''Spain Prospero Aguilera Prospero Aguilera was Minister from 1991 to 1997. Aguilera was the owner of a 10 and 1/2 inch, Applewood wooded Bundimun Fang wand. He was well known for being one of the most charming people one would ever meet. Because of this, it's no surprise that his wand wood is Applewood. Possessed by charming owners with high aims and ideals, well-loved and long-lived, it is a perfect match. Cristos Talavera Cristos Talavera was Aguilera's successor. Prior to being elected as Minister, he was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, thus setting him up to be a great minister. He owned a 9 and 3/4 inch, Poplar wooded, Erumpent Tail wand. Despite his position, he was known by the people to be rather arrogant, which is most probably why his core is an Erumpent Tail. Still, he is known to be honest, with clear moral vision, thus why his wood is Poplar. Adelita Zamora Adelita Zamora was the first female Spanish Minister for Magic. She owned an 11 inch, Elder wooded, Dragon Heartstring wand. A very rare wood, matched with a very common core. As the Elder wood suggests, she claims that ever since she was young, she felt she had a special destiny. The Dragon Heartstring showed that she was very powerful. Like Wandlore suggests, she was married to Gillermo Zamora, the owner of a Rowan wand. Oliverio Trinidad Oliverio Trinidad was a loved Minister, and he loved his people in return. Before becoming Minister, he was a famous Auror. He owned a 9 inch, Pear wooded, Kelpie Hair wand. Pear is usually possessed by the warm hearted, generous and popular, which is the obvious reason Trinidad owned this wand. Kelpie Hair is good for duelists, which he was very skilled at, being an Auror. Hidalgo Valderrama Hidalgo Valderrama was Trinidad's successor. He was Vice President, taking Trinidad's position after his sudden death, then running for reelection. His wand was an 8 and 1/2 inch, Beech wooded, Lethifold Tooth wand. This was his second wand, his first is unknown. He got it after being in a battle, that nearly cost his life, though destroyed his first wand. Lethifold Tooth wands are paired with people who have had near-death experiences, while Beech is for those very wise and rich in understanding, perfectly describing his personality. Germany Rebekka Romy Kaiser This wand has been of confusion since it was discovered and examined. The Ex-head of the German Ministry, Head of the Duxterran Countries and the woman who single handedly tried to take over the Wizarding World wielded a wand of Willow and Unicorn Tail. How this came to be, we still don't know but looking only at the wand combination it should have been a wand with great Healing power for someone with normal wizarding abilities. Due to the intense contradiction between the wands abilities and Kaiser's deeds, it is rumored that this was not her real wand, though she was wielding it on the day she was destroyed. Russia Olga Kurkulina Gavriil Aksyonov Vsevolod Shuvalov Yuri Osipov The United States of America Robert Upton We, as Wand experts know for a fact that Uptons wand was made of oak, though many claim other wise. Uptons wand was a white oak to be exact which stood at 12.5 inch and has a Dragon Heartstring running through it's core. We know that the oak is a loyal wand that displays power and leadership in it's owner, the core itself also gives support to this idea. Harry Patterson Harry Patterson was maybe the most loved President of Magic in the history of the Black House. Loved by all who lived in the USA and many Wizards and Witches from Great Britain as well. He was most famous for his act of leadership in the Battle of the Spear Tip. There we saw the first use of his cherry, 11 inch and Manticore Spike, what a rare wand indeed. There are many conspiracy theories surrounding the origins of Patterson's wand, and to be honest I have no idea where he got it. We know that this wand had much raw fire power, shown on many occasions. We also know that the cherry wood is a rare one as well, and ought to be paired with a Wizard who has good self-control - luckily on this occasion it was. These attributes made Patterson a hero to his people, and all heroes need a companion. Vergile Delfmore Mr Delfmore was a great wizard, and after Harry Patterson had very large shoes to fill. Some may say he did so, and others may say he didn't. In my opinion we must look at his wand to deduce. We know for a fact that Mr Delfmore was the owner of a Erumpent Tail cored wand that was fashioned out of Elder. He had this wand through all his life from the age of 13 to 112. He did many great things for the American Wizards and I hope that his memory is remembered in joy. Category:The Art of Wandlore Category:Textbook Category:Wandlore